Midnight Lullaby
by kangyeongsuk
Summary: Ia tersenyum kecil mendengar barisan kata yang baru saja meluncur dari bibirmu. It's funny when you realized that things between us had changed, right? - KazuhaHeiji-centric


**Disclaimer**: Characters were all taken from **Detective Conan** by **Aoyama Gosho**. I owned nothing but the stupidness in my head that leads me into this (messy)plot. Enjoy as much as you can.

**Warning**: _Sinetronic_(?) plot. May caused some side effects.

**Mood booster song**: **Taxi **by **Tohoshinki**.

**Summary**: Ia tersenyum kecil mendengar barisan kata yang baru saja meluncur dari bibirmu. _It's funny when you realized that things between us had changed, right?_

* * *

**Midnight Lullaby  
**kangyeongsuk©2012

_I love you to the extent that it hurts_

kazuha-heijicentric story

* * *

**third party can tell**

Lelaki berkulit gelap itu memicingkan matanya. Matahari sore yang perlahan akan tenggelam memang sangat indah. Meskipun sinarnya menyakitkan mata, lelaki itu tetap bertahan menatap berkas sinar oranye yang perlahan memudar, tergantikan dengan gelap malam yang memberi kesan sunyi. Ia bertahan dengan posisinya, tetap memandang ujung danau di depannya sampai ia benar-benar yakin sang surya itu tidak lagi memancarkan warna oranye kemerahan. Ia menunduk, bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil yang ditujukkan pada gejala alam yang baru saja ia amati. Kopi yang berada di tangannya telah berubah dingin, krim susu yang mengapung di atasnya telah menghilang tergantikan oleh warna kopi yang sedikit lebih muda dari asalnya.

Taman tempatnya berada kini tak seramai saat ia datang ke sana siang tadi. Tak ada lagi gadis cilik penjual koran yang siang tadi dengan bebal mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi hanya untuk menjual satu eksemplar koran padanya. Tak ada lagi sepasang kekasih yang sedang kasmaran bermesraan di bangku taman dekat ia berdiri. Hanya ada sedikit orang yang sesekali lewat di tempatnya berdiri kini, beda dengan siang tadi yang mana ia harus menahan pusing karena begitu banyaknya orang lalu lalang di hadapannya. Taman itu tak seterang tadi siang meskipun lampu-lampu telah dinyalakan oleh petugas taman.

Ia berjalan pergi dari tempatnya berdiri sedari tadi. Langkahnya pelan, tak terburu-buru, tapi juga tak bersemangat. Tangannya ia tenggelamkan dalam sakunya mantelnya yang hangat. Pandangannya lurus kedepan, meskipun tak berarti matanya fokus melihat kedepan. Ada kekosongan dalam mata itu, kekosongan yang sangat tidak cocok dengan sepasang mata ramah itu. Tiba-tiba, langkah lelaki itu melambat. Perlahan juga, bola matanya membulat, fokus pada obyek yang kini berada di hadapannya. Tak lama, ia menghentikan kakinya, tak ingin melanjutkan langkahnya yang semakin lama semakin dekat dengan obyek itu.

Seorang gadis bermantel mirip dengan lelaki itu berjalan mendekat. Ada senyum tercetak di bibirnya yang berpoleskan pelembab bibir berwarna merah muda. Lelaki berkulit gelap itu berdiri mematung, tak ingin bergerak mendekat maupun menjauh, hanya diam, menunggu gadis itu berada pada jarak yang cukup baginya untuk mendengar suaranya.

"_Hisashiburi_, Heiji-kun."

-o0o-

**second party can tell**

Kau menegakkan posisi dudukmu, entah karena posisi dudukmu memang tak nyaman atau karena kegelisahanmu. Di depanmu, gadis berambut coklat tua itu menyeruput coklat panasnya perlahan, menikmati setiap sesapan coklat yang melewati kerongkongannya. Kau sendiri tidak menyentuk cangkir yang berada di hadapanmu—belum.

Setengah jam telah berlalu dan tak ada kata yang saling kalian tukar. Kau mulai merasa kalian adalah dua orang konyol; dua orang yang saling kenal duduk diam berhadapan tanpa saling berbicara—jangankan bicara, memandangpun tidak. Ia tidak berbicara, kau pun begitu. Seakan kalian adalah dua orang yang tak saling mengenal—lagi tak bisa berbicara.

Kau mengubah posisi dudukmu lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Rasanya aneh melihatnya kembali berada di hadapanmu, setelah bertahun-tahun ia absen dari pengelihatanmu. Ujung matamu sesekali mencuri pandang ke arahnya, ke arah gadis yang tengah asik sendiri bermain dengan pegangan cangkir coklat panasnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kazuha?" akhirnya kau angkat bicara duluan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, agak sedikit terkejut mendengar suaramu ditengah-tengah kesibukan pikiran miliknya sendiri. Setelah sepersekian detik, ia kembali bisa menguasai dirinya. Senyum kecil kembali tercetak di bibir mungil itu.

"Begitulah. _Goes up, then goes down. That's life, isn't it?_" ujarnya, tak lupa disertai dengan kekehan kecil singkat dari pita suaranya. Kau tersenyum mendengar jawabannya.

Ia tidak berubah—belum. Ia masih mudah tertawa, selalu menyempilkan kekehan kecil dalam setiap kalimatnya. Dirinya yang selalu ceria pun belum berubah. Tak banyak yang berubah darinya sejak terakhir kali kau bertemu dengannya.

Berbeda denganmu. Kau tak lagi sering tertawa seperti dirinya. Kau tak lagi seceria dulu. Tak mudah lagi untuk menemukan keoptimisan dalam matamu yang ramah itu. Banyak hal yang berubah darimu, sangat berbeda dengan dirinya. Sebersit sesal muncul dalam pikiranmu. Seandainya saja kau bisa muncul di hadapannya dengan keadaan yang lebih baik.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya setelah jeda yang agak lama dari jawabannya. Kini giliran kau yang mendongak. Kau terdiam, tak segera menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia juga diam, menunggumu menjawabnya sembari kembali memainkan gagang cangkirnya.

"Menurutmu?"

Ia terkekeh pelan mendengar jawabanmu. "Sebegitu burukkah?" tanyanya lagi, sembari masih memainkan gagang cangkir cokelat panasnya.

"Hn.. Bukannya sangat buruk, hanya saja, hampir semua hal tak berjalan sesuai keinginanku," katamu.

Ia tersenyum kecil. Tangannya telah berhenti memainkan cangkirnya. Tetapi, ia tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan binar terang dari sepasang bola mata zamrud itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Shinichi? Apakah kalian masih sering memecahkan kasus bersama?" tanyanya tanpa menatapmu.

Kau mulai mengingat, ada yang berubah darinya. Ia tak lagi terkekeh lepas seperti anak kecil. Ia tak menonjok lenganmu pelan saat kalian pertama bertemu seperti kebiasaannya dulu. Ia tak lagi menatapmu tepat di mata saat berbicara padamu.

Ia ternyata juga berubah, sama sepertimu. Sangat signifikan.

-o0o-

**she can tell**

Ia tak mengatakan apapun sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Secangkir cokelat panas di tanganku juga sudah tidak terlalu panas. Aku mulai merasa kami seperti dua orang idiot yang saling mengenal tapi tak saling menyapa.

Seharusnya, tadi aku tidak nekat menyapanya.

Aku memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik cangkirku. Perlahan-lahan kusesap cokelat panasku, sepelan yang kubisa, setidaknya ada yang aku lakukan sambil menunggunya angkat bicara. Mengapa bukan aku duluan yang berbicara? Tentu saja, karena aku tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Aku terlalu bingung harus mulai dari mana.

Ia, Heiji Hattori, teman masa kecilku sekaligus cinta pertamaku. Kami tumbuh besar bersama, pergi kemanapun bersama dan seringkali berlibur bersama. Semua orang selalu menjuluki kami sepasang suami istri. Awalnya, akupun berpikir seperti itu. Kukira, kami memiliki perasaan yang sama. Kupikir, kami tak membutuhkan kata-kata untuk mengikat kami berdua. Lagipula, Heiji tak pernah marah maupun menyangkal jika teman-teman kami mulai mengejek kami seperti itu.

Setelah lulus SMU, kami masuk universitas yang berbeda. Untuk pertama kalinya, kami terpisah, berada di kota yang berbeda pula. Aku tetap tinggal di Osaka sedangkan Heiji memutuskan untuk masuk universitas di Tokyo. Awalnya, kami tak pernah lupa untuk saling bertukar kabar. Tapi kemudian, kami terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan kami masing-masing.

Rasanya, saat itu aku benar-benar polos. Naif, mungkin kata itu lebih tepat untuk mendeskripsikan keadaanku saat itu. Aku tetap menjaga perasaanku padanya, menolak semua ajakan _goukon _dari teman-temanku. Tetap menunggunya setiap kali ia pulang dan selalu meluangkan waktuku, untuk menemaninya berjalan-jalan tiap ia pulang ke Osaka.

Tapi kemudian, datang kabar bahwa ia sudah memilih seorang gadis untuk menjadi pacarnya. Ia menyatakan cinta pada seorang gadis. Ia memanggil seorang gadis dengan panggilan sayang, dan ia memberikan kunci apartemennya pada seorang gadis. Mirisnya, gadis itu bukan aku, tetapi gadis lain dari Tokyo. Saat itu, aku benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa. Rasanya benar-benar bodoh, ketika aku menyadari bahwa hanya aku yang menunggunya setiap kali ia pulang ke Osaka. Hanya aku yang menolak ajakan _goukon _dari teman-temanku.

Hanya aku yang terus menyukainya.

Semua orang prihatin padaku karena hal itu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Mengumbar kata bahwa dari awal hubungan kami memang hanya sebatas teman masa kecil, tak lebih. Meyakinkan semua orang bahwa tak ada yang spesial di antara kami, tidak bagiku maupun baginya. Tapi semuanya terhenti di bibir, semata-mata hanya dalih untuk menghibur diri. Nyatanya, rasa sakit itu memang ada. Tak ada malam dimana aku tak menangis karenanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kazuha?" tanyanya memecah kebisuan di antara kami. Aku sedikit terlonjak mendengar suaranya ditengah lamunanku. Kurasakan pipiku memanas, malu, seperti tertangkap basah melamunkan seseorang yang tak boleh dilamunkan. Segera kusamarkan semburat merah yang menjalar di pipi itu dengan cengiran lebar tolol yang segera kusesali karena kulakukan.

"Begitulah. _Goes up, then goes down. That's life, isn't it?_" ujarku, lalu menambah sedikit kekehan kecil supaya tidak terkesan canggung. Ia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali mendengar jawabanku. Aku meringis, berusaha keras supaya ia tidak melihat ringisanku di balik cangkir yang kuangkat tinggi-tinggi. Untungnya, matanya tak sedang terfokus padaku, malah kekosongan mengisi kedua bola mata ramah itu. Aku memiringkan kepalaku, heran dengan pemandangan yang baru pertama kali kulihat sepanjang hidupku mengenalnya.

Sejak kapan seorang Heiji Hattori memiliki ekspresi kekosongan dalam matanya?

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku sebelum keadaan menjadi lebih canggung. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, terdiam sebentar sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Menurutmu?"

Entah mengapa, perutku terasa seperti digelitik begitu mendengar suaranya. Sudah terlalu lama sejak terakhir kali aku mendengar suaranya yang memang ditujukan padaku itu.

"Sebegitu burukkah?" tanyaku sembari terkekeh kecil. Oke, aku mungkin terlihat seperti orang gila yang terus menerus tertawa, aku-pun tak tahu mengapa. Aku—perasaan senang ini hanya tiba-tiba muncul tanpa aku sadari.

"Hn.. Bukannya sangat buruk, hanya saja, hampir semua hal tak berjalan sesuai keinginanku," katanya datar.

Aku tersenyum kecil tanpa memandangnya. Tanganku telah berhenti memainkan cangkirku. Perasaan senang ini terasa ganjil bagiku. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku seperti ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku dengan anehnya menjadi seperti ini?

"Bagaimana dengan Shinichi? Apakah kalian masih sering memecahkan kasus bersama?" lanjutku, menjaga supaya suasana itu tetap cair, sementara pikiranku mulai menemukan jawaban yang tak ingin kutemukan. Gelitikan di perut itu telah hilang, sekarang, rasanya isi perutku seperti bergolak, tercampur aduk menjadi satu. Aku tak lagi mendengarkan perkataannya—entah ia menjawab pertanyaanku, atau ia hanya terdiam seperti setengah jam yang lalu, aku tak tahu. Aku tak lagi peduli. Otakku terlalu sibuk memikirkan satu hal, terkonsentrasi memerintahkan seluruh bagian tubuhku untuk mengingat satu hal. Hanya satu hal.

Kau tidak sedang menyukai seorang laki-laki bernama Heiji Hattori, hei, Kazuha.

-o0o-

**second party can tell**

Kalian berdua kembali terdiam setelah obrolan singkat yang baru muncul beberapa menit yang lalu. Kau tak menjawab pertanyaannya, begitu pula dengan dirinya. Ia tidak menunggumu memberi jawaban, tidak juga melontarkan pertanyaan lain untuk kau jawab. Ia terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dahinya berkerut, seperti berusaha keras meng-infiltrasi sesuatu pada dirinya sendiri. Kau juga mulai terlihat aneh, kekosongan di matamu mucul terlalu sering hari ini.

Jam besar tua yang berada di kafe itu berdentang keras tujuh kali. Namun, kalian tak bergeming mendengar dentangan keras itu, seujung kuku pun tidak. Kalian masih tetap berada dalam posisi masing-masing; tertunduk sambil mengerjap-ngerjap paksa dan memandang lurus jauh dengan kekosongan di mata.

Tak banyak lagi orang nampak dalam kafe kecil yang kalian pilih itu. Seorang pengunjung yang datang disaat yang hampir bersamaan dengan kalian terlihat tengah bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Beberapa bahkan sudah tak lagi berada di sana. Tinggal kalian, pegawai kafe, beberapa pengunjung dan cangkir minuman kalian yang telah berubah dingin yang tinggal. Malam memang belum begitu larut, tapi berada fakta bahwa esok masih hari kerja membuat keberadaan kalian di sana saat itu terlihat janggal.

"Kazuha…" panggilmu tiba-tiba. Gadis di depanmu tak segera menyahut, perlahan ia mendongakkan kepalanya, tak yakin kau memanggilnya.

"Eung?"

"Kenapa kita berada di sini?" tanyamu. Bukannya menjawab, yang kau tanya malah mengerutkan dahinya, tampak bingung dengan pertanyaanmu. Ia tak lagi memegang cangkir yang setengah jam lalu berada di genggamannya dengan nyaman.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku ke sini?" ia balik bertanya padamu. _Ya, kenapa kau mengikutinya kemari?_

"Kupikir, ada sesuatu yang harus kita selesaikan," katamu akhirnya. Kau tak berbicara asal, kau memang berpikir ada yang harus kalian selesaikan.

"Apa yang harus kita selesaikan?" tanyanya singkat. Air mukanya berubah serius, ekspresi yang jarang kau lihat berdiam di wajah itu.

"Entahlah … kurasa, kita berubah. Oke, aku tau semuanya pasti berubah, tapi kita terlalu berubah. Kau. Aku. Kita tak lagi sama."

Ia tersenyum kecil mendengar barisan kata yang baru saja meluncur dari bibirmu. _It's funny when you realized that things between us had changed, right? Unfortunately, every single thing had completely changed._

"Tidakkah kau merasa?" tanyamu, ragu.

Ia kembali tersenyum, kemudian membuka mulutnya. "Menurutmu, kenapa kita seperti ini?"

Kau terdiam, kau tidak berpikir sampai sana. Kau pikir, rasa tidak nyaman yang sedari tadi mengganjalmu berasal dari perubahan kalian. Kau pikir, masalahnya terletak di sana.

"Tidak tahu. Yang kutahu, semua ini tidak membuatku nyaman."

"Lalu, kenapa kita tidak kembali saja? Seperti dulu?"

Kau mendongak, menatapnya tepat di mata. Ia berubah, seperti perkataanmu, tapi terlalu banyak. Ia bukan lagi Kazuha cengeng yang kau kenal dahulu, ia sekarang adalah seorang wanita bernama Kazuha Toyama. Garis-garis tegas kini ada di wajahnya yang kekanakan dulu. Ia menghadapi banyak hal yang tak kau tahu. Banyak hal yang tak kau ketahui tentangnya sekarang.

Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangnya sekarang.

"Kau berubah," katamu dengan kening berkerut. Mendengarmu, ia tertawa, lepas, tapi ada kejenuhan dalam suara itu. Kau menatapnya tak mengerti. Ia terlalu berubah, kau tak lagi bisa mengerti dirinya.

"Kau yang bilang semuanya akan berubah, begitu pula dengan kita, denganku, benar? Lantas, kenapa aku harus menjadi Kazuha bertahun-tahun yang lalu berada dalam memorimu itu?" tanyanya skeptis. Ekspresi serius yang tak kau kenal itu menguat di wajahnya.

"Tidakkah aku boleh?"

Kau terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya. Tidak bolehkah ia berubah? Siapa yang tidak memperbolehkan? Kau? Siapa kau baginya?

Kau tersentak.

_Siapa kau untuknya hingga tak memperbolehkannya untuk berubah?_

-o0o-

**she can tell**

Kurasakan tanganku menggenggam erat peganggan kursi yang kududuki dengan sangat keras. Dengan ekor mataku, aku bisa melihat ujung-ujung jariku mulai memutih, menandakan aku telah menggunakan semua kemampuan yang kumiliki untuk berpegangan pada pegangan kursi itu.

"Entahlah … kurasa, kita berubah. Oke, aku tau semuanya pasti berubah, tapi kita terlalu berubah. Kau. Aku. Kita tak lagi sama."

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataanya. Genggaman tanganku semakin kuat. Ya, ya, semua berubah. Dan kau tebak siapa yang membuat semuanya berubah?

"Menurutmu, kenapa kita seperti ini?"

_Kau, Heiji Hattori. Ini semua gara-gara kau._

Kuharap, aku mendengarnya menyebutkan namanya sendiri, atau mungkin hanya sekedar menyebut kata ganti orang pertama. Tapi ia hanya diam, lalu menggeleng dan sebaris kalimat 'tidak tahu' meluncur dari mulutnya. Aku terheran, tidakkah ia terlalu naif untuk tidak menyadari penyebabnya? Atau kemampuan intelegensinya memang menurun setelah bersekolah di Tokyo?

"Lalu, kenapa kita tidak kembali saja? Seperti dulu?"

Ia mendongak dengan ekspresi terkejut tergambar jelas di wajahnya—sangat sudah kuduga akan muncul di sana. Ia pasti sekarang sedang bertanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa aku begitu berubah. Lalu, ia akan menyadari kalau terlalu banyak hal yang tak ia ketahui lagi tentang diriku yang sekarang. Lalu ia akan mengatakan bahwa aku berubah.

"Kau berubah," katanya dengan kening berkerut. Meskipun sudah kuprediksikan—dengan sangat yakin—kalau ia akan mengatakan hal itu, tapi entah mengapa rasa kesal segera muncul dan menguasaiku.

"Kau yang bilang semuanya akan berubah, begitu pula dengan kita, denganku, benar? Lantas, kenapa aku harus menjadi Kazuha bertahun-tahun yang lalu berada dalam memorimu itu?" kataku cepat. Kesal rasanya mendengarnya berkata seperti itu, seolah ia mencemoohku karena tidak lagi sama seperti dulu.

"Tidakkah aku boleh?" tanyaku akhirnya. Ia tidak menjawab, nampaknya ia tengah berdialog sendiri dengan dirinya, atau bahkan ia malah asyik memikirkan hal lain sementara aku menyesali pertemuanku kembali dengannya. Aku tak ingin tahu lagi apapun yang sedang ia lakukan. Aku tak lagi peduli. Aku tak lagi peduli ia memperhatikanku, atau mungkin sekedar mendengarku—apapun yang ia lakukan, aku sudah tak peduli.

"Kau tahu, Kazuha, saat dulu aku pergi ke Tokyo—jauh sebelum itu, apa kau mengambil sesuatu yang kutitipkan pada ibuku untukmu?" katanya tiba-tiba. Aku merasakan genggaman tanganku pada peganggan kursi yang sedari tadi kucengkram mulai melonggar. Titipan ia bilang?

"Kurasa kau tidak mengambilnya. Maaf, salahku karena tak memberitahumu," katanya sebelum aku sempat menjawab. Nampaknya ia segera tahu kalau aku tak tahu menahu soal titipan itu dari ekspresi mukaku yang—entahlah—mungkin terlihat sangat bodoh?

"Ingat pertanyaanku mengenai _scarf _dan _syal_, mana yang lebih kau suka?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan—tolol. Disaat-saat seperti ini, aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya dan menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan gelengan? Rasanya benar-benar bodoh.

"Hmm..bagaimana aku mengatakannya. Nnh, jadi, saat kau bilang kau tak suka keduanya, akhirnya aku membeli sesuatu yang lain. Tapi, karena aku terlalu penakut, aku menitipkannya pada ibuku untuk memberikannya padamu kalau kau menanyakan sesuatu tentangku padanya. Kalau kau tak memilikinya, berarti kau memang tak mengetahui apapun. Hnnn ... itu menjelaskan semuanya sekarang," katanya. Aku diam, menunggunya melanjutkan perkatannya yang terasa menggantung untukku. Apa? Titipan? Ibunya? Untukku? Kenapa aku tak mengetahui apapun tentang hal itu selama ini?

"Lalu?"

Ia mendongak, lalu memiringkan kepalanya dengan matanya yang seolah bertanya 'lalu apa?'. Aku mendengus tak sabar.

"Lalu? Menjelaskan apa? Kenapa aku tak pernah kau beritahu? Apa yang menjadi jelas? Kenapa kau baru mengatakan hal ini sekarang?" tanyaku frustasi. Ini semua mulai membuatku menjadi gila. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dikatakannya?

Kali ini, giliran ia yang terus tersenyum mendengar perkataanku. Ia tak segera menjawab pertanyaanku, malah diam, mengulur waktu seolah jeda yang ia buat akan menyebabkan klimaks yang hebat. Ia meletakkan cangkir yang isinya akhirnya ia minum separuh di atas meja dengan sangat pelan, hampir tak menimbulkan suara. Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatuku tak sabar, sengaja menyebabkan suara yang keras supaya ia mendengarnya. Setelah sebelumnya membentuk lengkung sempurna di bibirnya, ia akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Saat itu, aku menitipkan surat cinta untukmu."

Oke, ia memang membuat klimaks yang benar-benar hebat.

-o0o-

**second party can tell**

"Aku akan segera kembali. Tunggu dan diam di sini, oke?"

"Eung," sahutmu sambil mengangguk kecil tanpa menoleh ke arah lawan bicaramu. Gadis berambut pendek itu hanya tersenyum masam melihat kelakuanmu, tapi kemudian segera berlari kecil ke arah konter makanan di belakangmu. Kau memandang ke luar kaca besar yang berada di membatasimu dengan dunia luar gedung itu. Langit hari ini tampak cerah, kau mungkin bisa berjalan-jalan di taman hari ini sampai larut lagi.

Ah, tapi kau tak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian. Kalian sudah lama tak bertemu, lagi, kalian harus menyiapkan pernikahan kalian yang tinggal dua minggu lagi. Kau juga tak mungkin mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di taman hingga larut, ia pasti merajuk dan mengajakmu ke tempat lain yang menurutnya lebih mewah dan lebih romantis.

Lagipula, kau tak ingin mengambil resiko memorak-porandakan perasaanmu yang sudah dengan susah payah kau fokuskan untuknya jika—hanya jika—kebetulan kau bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu.

Kau tak ingin lagi membingungkan perasaanmu karena seorang gadis bernama Kazuha Toyama.

Malam itu, kau menceritakan semuanya. Bagaimana kau menunggunya memberikan jawabannya atas perasaanmu, tapi ia tak pernah menjawabmu. Bagaimana hatimu berdebar cemas setiap kali ia bilang ingin berbicara serius, meskipun ia tak pernah membicarakan topik itu. Bagaimana kau ingin menyerah tapi terus menerus tak bisa kau lakukan karena kau dengar ia tak pernah menyetujui ajakan _goukon _siapapun, yang secara tersirat kau pikir ia memang menjaga perasaannya untukmu. Bagaimana akhirnya kau putus asa dan menerima pernyataan cinta gadis lain dari Tokyo. Kau menceritakan semuanya, lengkap, tanpa ada satupun yang terlewat. Dan ia mendengarkan semuanya dengan mimik yang tak akan pernah kau lupa.

Ia mendengarkan dengan wajah kecewa.

Entahlah—kau tak tahu bagian mana dari ceritamu yang membuatnya kecewa. Tapi yang jelas, ia terlihat tak percaya dengan ceritamu, seperti tak mengira kau memiliki kisah seperti itu. Ia tampak sedih karena tak mendengar ceritamu lebih cepat, yang tak kau tahu alasannya karena ia tak mau memberitahumu sekeras apapun kau meminta.

Ia seperti memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu saat itu.

Tapi kau tak percaya—tepatnya tak ingin percaya karena kau tak berada dalam posisi dimana kau diperbolehkan untuk percaya pada kombinasi dari pengelihatan dan perasaanmu itu. Ia juga tak mengatakan apapun, tak berkomentar dengan perasaanmu, tidak juga berkomentar mengenai perasaannya. Ia hanya mendengarkanmu yang terus menceritakan kisahmu, yang berlanjut dengan kisahmu dengan kekasihmu. Kembali, kau melihat ekspresi kecewa di wajah yang kau rindukan itu, yang berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi sesal lalu pasrah. Kau tahu, meskipun kau terus bercerita, dan ia terlihat mendengarkan, kau tahu, pikirannya tak lagi tertuju pada ceritamu.

Ia juga hanya mengangguk tanpa suara ketika kau mengajaknya beranjak pulang dari sana. Ia tak menatapmu saat kau melambaikan tanganmu dari luar taksi yang ditumpanginya. Akhirnya, kau hanya menatap taksinya yang perlahan menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang dari pengelihatanmu.

"Ternyata kau bisa juga duduk diam menunggu seperti itu. Kupikir, aku harus mencarimu dulu sebelum kita akhirnya bisa makan siang berdua hehe," kata gadis berambut pendek itu yang tanpa kau sadari sudah berada di sampingmu. Kau tersenyum, kemudian mengusap pelan ujung kepala gadis itu ketika ia duduk.

"_Aishiteru_."

Kau tak pernah tahu cerita miliknya.

-o0o-

.

_No matter how close I was with you, you're not mine. I can't make you mine_.

.

.

Kau diam sepanjang perjalananmu di dalam taksi menuju rumah. Rasanya tak percaya mendengarnya memiliki cerita seperti itu mengenai perasaannya terhadapmu. Kau pikir, selama ini hanya kau yang menyukainya. Kau pikir, selama ini hanya kau yang menunggunya.

Ternyata, ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang kau lakukan.

.

.

_Altough I love you to the extent that it hurts, I still can't make you mine_.

.

.

Kau menangis, pelan, tapi tak bisa kau hentikan. Kau ingin marah, kesal karena baru mengetahui semuanya sekarang. Ketika semuanya telah terlambat—terlalu terlambat karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan. Ia telah menemukan tambatan hatinya dan kau pun akan segera bertunangan. Kau tak bisa mengubah apapun meskipun kau sudah mengetahui apa yang kau selalu ingin ketahui selama ini.

"Nona, kita sudah sampai."

Kau menghentikan tangismu dengan segera dan menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada supir taksi, mengatakan padanya untuk mengambil semua kembaliannya lalu segera menutup pintu taksi tanpa memedulikan ucapan terimakasih dari supir taksi yang berulang-ulang kali diucapkan itu. Kau berhenti sebentar sebelum memasuki rumahmu, menyadari seorang lelaki bersetelan abu-abu tengah menunggu kedatanganmu di depan pintu. Kau berusaha membentuk sebuah lengkung senyum di bibirmu yang tentu saja palsu—tapi tak disadari oleh lelaki yang menunggumu itu. Ia memelukmu ketika kau sampai di depannya, dan tentu saja kau membalas pelukannya. Sebagai formalitas.

Karena kau sadari, hatimu tak lagi berada di sana.

Kau mencintai Heiji Hattori. Sekali lagi.

.

.

_And the night is ending_.

* * *

**short message from this **very useless **author**

****halooo~ akhirnya saya berhasil juga bikin fic HeijiKazuha *meskipun endingnya tetep minta ditabok* ini project dua tahun loooh *kedip-kedip mata centil* nhh, okey, project dua tahun memang bukan sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan (mengingat panjangnya hanya segini, endingnya seperti ini, typonya sebanyak ini, menye-menyenya separah ini, plotnya seancur ini ... ) tapi, AKHIRNYA SAYA SELESAIKAN JUGA INI PROJECT NGIAHAHAHAHAHA~

mengenai plot ... kenapa saya balik lagi seperti ini setelah (hampir)berhasil membuat **Grey **berending tidak sedih(meskipun implisit) ... saudara-saudara, sesungguhnya ini semua karena MIKAELA MARIA DOLOROSA VICTORIA ngiahahaha. saya beberkan disini, tadinya ini mau dibikin senang (baca heiji-kazuha bersatu), tapi si wiro sableng satu ini di saat yang tidak tepat mengatakan pada saya seperti ini:

_"Bikin yang mengiris-iris hati dong."_ (saya pun lupa kalimatnya begimana, pokoknya intinya seperti begonoh)

daaaan jadilah fiction ini berakhir seperti ini. mwuehehehehe. semua ini salah dirinyaaaah. hehe.

dan mengenai mood booster song, buat yang gatau (yang udah tau sih abaikan bagian ini), kalau kalian pernah tau TVXQ/DBSK/Tohoshinki atau pernah denger, tapi taunya mereka berdua, jangan heran kalau di lagu ini suaranya ada lima ehehe. ini lagunya belum tua sekali sih, diambil dari album **the secret code**, nyaris album terakhir sebelum mereka kepecah *pasang efek nangis* yaah, dengerin aja sih, bagus kok lagunya hehe.**  
**

smile, dream and love

**k**.


End file.
